For Everyone's Amusment
by Your Boyfriend's Favorite
Summary: Curt is in love with Blaze, but she's dating the Show Off, Dolph Ziggler. What will Tyler do to get Curt and Blaze together? Also features Briley Peirce, as Dolph's impersonater. Blaze belongs to Dashique.


Curt and Tyler were hanging out with each other, just when Blaze and Dolph were being all "cuddly" with each other, and Curt got angry.

"What's wrong with you? Hate seeing your future woman with another man?" laughed Tyler.

"Sure do." said Curt. "Dolph's a peice of shit! She should be with me."

"Hmm." said Tyler.

"Oh god, you have an idea, that's not good." Curt said.

"Doesn't Dolph's brother work here?" asked Tyler.

"You mean that Briley Peirce kid?" replied Curt.

"Yeah, he's over there." Tyler pointed. "One second."

Tyler ran over to Briley and put him in a sleeper hold (which just happened to be one of Dolph's finishers).

"Dude! What are you doing?!" Curt asked.

"Just follow me." Tyler said dragging an unconcious Briley to a nearby locker room.

The two of them tied Briley to a chair, just when he woke up.

"Where am I?" Briley asked.

"That's not important, YOU sir need to help my friend." commanded Tyler.

"With what?" Briley asked nervously.

"Curt is gonna go feed this to Dolph." said Tyler handing Curt a bowl of things Tyler threw together, which, it looked and smelled very disgusting.

"What the hell did you put in this?" Curt asked while waving his hand in front of his nose.

"You don't even want to know." Tyler shook his head.

"Anyways, Dolph will get sick, you'll dress up as him, act like a total ass to Blaze, and then Blaze will have no choice but to fall into the arms of Mr. Hawkins!"

"..And you know this is going to work?" Curt asked.

"Yes, now shut up and go make Dolph a sick little puppy, would ya?" complained Tyler.

Briley whined and complained as he had his hair bleached and slicked back by Tyler, while Curt went and got Dolph sick, which, it actually worked. The guys all met up at the Curt's beat up van.

"Wow, I must say, I'm impressed." Curt said looking at the Zigglefied Briley.

"..I better be getting payed for this shit.." Briley said.

"Haha, you wish buddy." laughed Tyler.

"I texted Blaze and asked if she wanted to go to the amusment park with us, and she said yes!" Curt said acting like he just got a hug from God himself.

"And there she is now." Tyler said.

Curt, Tyler, even Briley were all staring at her. They all thought she looked amazing.

"Man, I think I'm seeing where you're coming from Hawkins." said Tyler eyeing her.

"Dude!" Curt said slapping Tyler's arm.

"Hey guys!" said Blaze happily. "Dolph? I thought you were sick?"

"I'm not si-" Tyler punched Briley's arm.

"I mean, me? Sick? Oh please, you're out of your mind."

"Oh, okay." laughed Blaze. "Let's get going."

The gang headed over to the local Amusment Park. It was pretty decent looking.

"Wow, this looks fun!" said Blaze.

"I've seen better." Briley said.

"Well, let's get going." Curt said trying to lead, but then, Briley stopped him.

"Let me lead." Briley said slicking his hair back. Briley began to do the "Douchebag Walk" in front of everyone and strolled down the streets like some kind of jackass. Blaze was a little confused, since Dolph never acted this way.

"Are you okay Dolph?" Blaze asked.

"Quiet, I'm going to the ferris wheel." said Briley.

"Actually, I kinda wanted to check out the-"

"Blaze, shut up, please." Briley said. Blaze's mouth dropped wide open and watched as Briley walked off.

"Don't worry, I'll go on any ride you want." smirked Curt.

"What a tool.." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Okay!" smiled Blaze. Blaze and Curt went on the "Gutbuster" while Tyler met up with Briley to go tell him his progress.

"Dude, you're acing this!" exclaimed Tyler. "Keep acting like this, and I might just pay ya."

"..Better be." said Briley. After hours of Briley treating Blaze like crap, and everyone going on various rides, they all met up to cash in their tickets.

"I got 1000 tickets!" said Briley showing them off.

"I only got 50. Do you mind giving me some Dolph? Please?" asked Blaze nicely.

"Haha, no." Briley said. Blaze finally reached her breaking point.

"What is with you?!" asked Blaze.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" said Briley.

"Oh believe me, something's up and I wanna know!" Blaze said. Tyler and Curt got nervous that they might have had their cover blown.

"I don't want to be with you anymore. You're annoying as hell, and you constantly want things from me. You're selfish, and ugly, and you think you're the best at everything, when I clearly am. You're jealous of me because I have good looks and great hair, unlike you. I'm also a future hall of famer, which you'll never be, and, you're far from talented." smirked Briley. Tyler and Curt had their mouths wide open in shock, even Blaze. Everyone was staring at Briley for his "heroic acting".

"W-WE'RE THROUGH!" said Blaze beating up Dolph with her Gucci purse.

"OW! HEY! WATCH IT!" yelled Briley. Briley began to run away, well, behind one of the buildings. He was bruised up and everything.

"What an ass." said Tyler.

"Yeah, he's not worth it Blaze." Curt said.

"You're right. Thanks for everything today Curt, I had a blast." Blaze smiled at him. She reached up to his height and pecked him on the cheek.

"SCORE!" yelled Tyler. Blaze and Curt stared at him.

"I mean, let's go on some more rides!" Tyler said feeling embarassed.

Curt and Blaze went to go back on the Gutbuster again, while Tyler went and found Briley.

"A-am I getting payed for this?" said a beaten up Briley.

"...Nope!" Tyler said running away while Briley sat angrily behind the building.


End file.
